


Daijoubu

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yutae friendship is goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta has a mental breakdown at the airport. Johnny wants to learn Japanese so that he can comfort his boyfriend.





	Daijoubu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad. So this was born. This is not that sad. Just a little.

Airports were scary. Normal people got nervous there because they were afraid of spending hours in a metal bird from what you could not escape once it took off. Or it was a good kind of nervous, when they went to an adventure into a completely foreign country. 

For idols, it meant something else. Namely a whole bunch of screaming fans and photographers who didn't know the word 'personal space'. 

Johnny knew that they did this because they loved them. That they only wanted to catch sight of them or touch them, because they admired them. But still, sometimes they took it to far. 

For the members of NCT, flying wasn't a new thing. For the foreigner members it was as natural as brushing their teeth in the morning, while the Korean members also got used to it while shooting NCT Life or when they had promotion somewhere.

They only had problem once, at the first time when the younger once travelled with a plane, because Donghyuck got so excited, he hyped himself until he almost got sick. Other than that accident, they never had a problem.

But still, airports took a lot out of them. Especially when they were as tired as they were now. 

Johnny looked at his bandmates after he smiled at a fan who screamed his name. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung were perfectly fine, not a trace of exhaustion could be seen on them, even though they were practically dead on their feet when they left the dorm. It was sheer willpower to please the fans that kept them on their feet. 

Taeil was quietly speaking with Winwin about something, both of them sometimes waving at the fans. They were perfectly fine, but out of all of them, they were the least tired somehow. 

Mark and Donghyuck were in front of everyone, where both the managers and the hyungs could see them perfectly. They were looking at something at Mark's phone, sometimes pointing out something and discussing it. 

And then there was Yuta and Taeyong. They were next to each other, looking perfect and normal as always, like there was nothing wrong. They smiled and waved and greeted. But Johnny knew better. He knew that Yuta's slim hand was holding onto the back of Taeyong's shirt, because that made him safer. He knew that underneath Taeyong's long sleeves there was a needle in his arm, so they can easily attach the infusion to it so that he can keep going. Johnny knew that Yuta didn't sleep a single minute the previous night, which was the third time this week. And he also knew that Jaehyun needed to collect Taeyong yesterday from a supermarket, half-conscious after he collapsed in the bathroom there. 

And yet, they seemed perfect. And perfectly fine. Taeyong leaned closer to Yuta and whispered something into his ear, which made Yuta nod and give him a sincere smile. 

It will take only a few more minutes before they will get on the plane and finally they can all drop their mask. Their plane will be full of their staff, so there was a very little chance that there will be fans seeing them there. 

Johnny was the last one in the line, like always. He was the tallest, so he could see everyone. And according to Yuta, they also felt safer, when Johnny was behind them. Because the Chicago monster had their back. Johnny smiled at the thought. His boyfriend was such an idiot. 

When he got onto the plane, the others were already at their seats. Jaehyun, Winwin and Doyoung were sitting together, while Taeil, Mark and Donghyuck sat in the row in front of them. Johnny looked where his seat was, next to Taeyong and Yuta. Taeyong was sitting next to the window, but currently he was leaning against it, hugging Yuta close. He was talking to him in Japanese as much as he could, as the youngest in the 95-line was trying to normalise his breathing.

 _"Kowai yo"_ Yuta mumbled into Taeyong's shirt, his hand still holding the back of it. Taeyong closed his eyes and leaned his head against Yuta's. He was also really tired, but he was happy to be there for Yuta. He needed his members so he could take care of them. That was the only thing that kept him going.

" _Mou, daijoubu desu. Owarimashita_ " He replied, before he opened his eyes. Taeyong's gaze met Johnny's for before he looked down at the boy in his arms.

 _"Johnny wa koko ni iru._ " he said in the moment before he slowly pushed Yuta away and looked him in the eyes, while Johnny placed his bag in the holder above them.  
" _Daijoubu desu ka?_ " He asked, giving Yuta a small smile as he ran his finger through the younger's black hair. Sure, now Johnny was there to take care of his lover, but he still needed to make sure Yuta was okay. 

" _Hai. Daijoubu desu. Arigatou_ " Yuta replied, and Taeyong only gave him a small smile as a reply. Johnny sat down onto his seat which made Yuta turn towards him, leaving Taeyong alone with his beloved earphones. He will be asleep in a few minutes, everybody knew that. 

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked as he buckled in his belt. Yuta did the same. 

"Yeah" Nakamoto replied as he leaned into Johnny's shoulder. The elder pressed a kiss onto his hair. 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah" 

"Alright" he said. He didn't even try to tell Yuta to sleep, because he knew that his boyfriend didn't like to sleep on planes. He slept peacefully in every other vehicle, but not planes. So Johnny needed to come up with something to get his mind off of his tiredness and entertain him.

"Help me with my Japanese homework?" He asked and held his hand out with his palm upwards and fingers apart.

"Haven't you done that already?" Yuta asked as he placed his hand in Johnny's and intertwined their fingers. His hand was a lot smaller than Johnny's, but it was nothing new. 

"I have. But I only got two answers right" he said, laughing softly. They felt the plane start underneath them as they started rolling on the airstrip. Neither of them cared much about it. 

"From how many questions?" Yuta's eyes shone up in a mocking manner as he asked, already preparing to tease the elder.  
"I'm not telling" Johnny smiled and pushed his tongue out. There was no way he was telling Yuta how poorly he did with those question... 

Yuta shook his head and leaned back on his seat as they took off.

"I'll never understand how you can speak at least three hundred different languages, but can't write or say a single sentence correctly in Japanese" he laughed. 

"Don't know. Japanese is just... Hard" Johnny said. 

In their group, somehow it was Japanese that everybody except Taeyong had hard time to learn. Maybe it was because Yuta learned Korean without much help from them, so they haven't heard him speak in Japanese much, like Sicheng did with Chinese. He only asked for help from Taeyong back then. And even though Johnny tried really hard to learn his boyfriend's mother language, he just couldn't. No matter how many times he practised, how many times he re-wrote his homework, he just couldn't get it right.

"We'll see" Yuta said, giving Johnny a reassuring smile. It was beautiful. 

_Healing smile, indeed..._ And with that thought, Johnny just leaned over to kiss that smile away. 

In the end, Yuta forced him to study Japanese with him during their whole stay, whenever they had free time. He would make him read out sentences from his book until Johnny could only see kanjis and kanas everywhere he looked. Also, Yuta would only talk to him in Japanese, forcing Johnny to try and comprehend what he had just said. Sure, most of the time he only said bad pick-up lines and jokes that didn't fit into the situation, so it was completely useless for Johnny to listen to them, but Yuta always seemed really happy when the elder replied to him, or at least looked at him in a strange way when he understood him, because he really understood what he said. And those smiles the younger gave him at these moments were enough for Johnny to try even harder. 

So the next time they will be at the airport, finally he will be the one, who would listen to Yuta mumble in Japanese and who would tell him

_"Daijoubu."_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "Kowai yo" - I'm afraid./It's scary.  
> "Mou, daijoubu. Owarimashita." - It's alright. It's over."  
> "Johnny wa koko ni iru" - Johnny's here.  
> "Daijoubu desu ka?" - Are you alright?  
> "Hai. Daijoubu desu. Arigatou" - "Yes. I'm okay. Thank you"
> 
> If I made a mistake either in English or in Japanese, please, correct me and I'll correct it in the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
